


Dead Girl Walking

by Gross_Lavender



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: DONT READ PLEASE, F/F, don't actually read this, irregular updates, its my first story on here, this is just a test, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gross_Lavender/pseuds/Gross_Lavender
Summary: Hazel is bitten but still conscious?(Very cliche please don't read this)





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please don't read this

Blood. That's all there was. Nothing but blood. No pain. No sound. Just blood. My blood. And then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. It's shitty


End file.
